Bad Boy
"Bad Boy" is the fifty-fifth episode of Kim Possible. Plot While on a routine mission to thwart Dr. Drakken's Atmosphere Disruptor, Ron complains to Kim that he has to go to his cousin Reuben's wedding and interact with his evil 7-year-old cousin Shaun and how his parents don't take his complaints seriously. Later, while watching Agony County, Ron gets it into his head that girls like bad boys, and attempts to become a misunderstood rebel, which doesn't fool any of the girls at school. He and Kim infiltrate a supervillain trade show/convention undercover as "Zorpox the Conquerer" and "Sheela of the Leopard People," two villains from Wade's old comic books. Dr. Drakken and Shego are also at the convention, so Shego and Kim fight, as usual. While Drakken is trying out a Hench Co. machine called The Attitudinator, which supposedly makes it user more evil, Ron knocks into him. By doing so he, accidentally, breaks it, causing all of Drakken's evil to be transferred into him while Drakken retains his good side. Back at his lair, Drakken's "new and improved" evil plans turn out to be nothing but cute doodles, like an invention for making chocolate milk, much to Shego's annoyance. She is subsequently informed by Jack Hench that Drakken's evil energy had been transferred to Ron. Meanwhile, Ron is devising surprisingly and increasingly nasty things to do to his 7-year-old tormentor. Later, Ron, dressed as Zorpox, crashes (literally) the wedding rehearsal with a giant motorcycle. Kim observes that his skin had turned blue and is surprised when Ron uses her full name. Ron then transforms his vehicle into a Plasma Catapult to attack Shaun. As they arrive in the middle of the chaos, Shego, recognizing that Ron is now much more evil and ingenious than Drakken, absconds with him back to the lair, leaving her former boss with Kim. Realizing that the Attitudinator is the cause of Ron's transformation, Kim convinces the (now good) Drakken to repair it, and together they storm Zorpox's lair, where the new villain has built an earthquake-generating Annihilator. After being captured, Kim breaks free and stops the Annihilator, only for Ron to reveal that his real evil plan was to unveil his Mega-Weather Generator to force the world to hand over its naco supply to him. Finding this so typical of Ron, Kim gives Drakken the signal, allowing him to sneak up on Ron and place the repaired Attitudinator on his head. Ron is restored to his goofy, innocent self while Drakken goes back to being a blue-skinned villain. Drakken is annoyed that Shego abandoned him for Ron. Upon being informed of the Mega-Weather Generator, the scene cuts to Kim and Ron escaping Drakken's lair as it self-destructs, leaving Drakken defeated again. They then return to Cousin Reubin's wedding, where Ron is finally allowed to sit at the adults' table as Kim accompanies him there as a friend. Furthermore, it is revealed that Ron had used the Attitudinator on Shaun, making him much more pleasant. Trivia *Ron, as Zorpox, is more competent than Drakken and kept everyone, including Shego, guessing as to his real intentions. His evil self (and the attitudinator) would briefly resurface in the fourth season episode "Stop Team Go". *This is the only time you ever see Shego, other than her good self in "Stop Team Go", be very deferential to anyone, since Zorpox makes sure that "sidekicks should know their place". *The Agony County episode that Kim and Ron watch is probably a spoofing hint at Kim and Ron's current and future relationship, as well as a joke about Kim and Ron's getting together 'ending the series'. *Dr. Drakken refers to chocolate milk as "coco moo", to the annoyance of Shego. In "Stop Team Go", the now good Shego uses the word herself. *Ron (as Zorpox) also kept Shego in line so she couldn't come up with any sarcastic remarks (which no one has ever been able to do). *At the beginning of the episode, Kim and Ron are wearing squirrel suits. They will again wear the squirrel suits in a mission in the episode, "And the Mole Rat Will Be CGI". *Duff Killigan is visible in line entering the villain expo. *This is the first episode where Shego showed a fear of something: When Evil Ron tried to dump her into a shark tank. Mainly, because she threatened to attack him for calling her "Just the Hired Help". Goofs *It doesn't really make sense that Ron is smart enough to immediately capture Kim and defend himself against Shego, and yet Drakken is able to walk up to him and put the Attitudinator on his head. Although it may have been that he was too preoccupied showing off his genius to Kim, to really have watched his own back against the good Dr. Drakken. *Ron wears the Zorpox costume while he is plotting in Drakken's lair, but when he and Kim swing away from said lair, he is in his mission clothes (which is hard to catch, as they are seen for only a split second as they swing by). *While good Drakken is repairing the Attitudinator, there are a few seconds where he turns back to blue again at around 19:47, before returning to his "normal" color in the next shot. *While Shego was saying to Drakken, after he was back to normal: "Did you see his mega-weather generator?!", her right-hand thumb looks like it's on the left side of her right hand. Continuity *Kim wears her blue dress from "Blush" and "Queen Bebe" to the wedding. Allusions *The show Agony County seems to be a parody of the teen drama , which stands for Orange County. **As a side note, the character Charity, who speaks to her friend Danny, is voiced by Grey DeLisle, who also voices Sam Manson from . Gallery Bad Boy (1).png Bad Boy (2).png Bad Boy (9).png Bad Boy (10).png Bad Boy (3).png KimasShelia.jpg Bad Boy (11).png Bad Boy (8).png Bad Boy (5).png Bad Boy (6).png Bad Boy (13).png Bad Boy (14).png Bad Boy (15).png Bad Boy (16).png Bad Boy (7).png|Coco Moo Bad Boy (18).png Bad Boy (19).png Shego_Good_Drakken.jpg Dr. Drakkrn Normal Skin.jpg Bad Boy (21).png Bad Boy (22).png Bad Boy (23).png|Shego is impressed with the evil Ron Bad Boy (24).png Bad Boy (25).png Bad Boy (26).png|''"Sidekicks need to know their place."'' Bad Boy (27).png Bad Boy (28).png Bad Boy (29).png Bad Boy (31).png Bad Boy (32).png Bad Boy (4).png External links * Kim Possible Wiki: Bad Boy